Chuck vs The Siren's Song
by Adelina Bronxson
Summary: Chuck can no longer take Sarah playing with his heart and has her reassigned.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N written pre-keyboard meltdown, posted after Chuck vs. the Fake Name annoyed me. Channah if I keep writing it._

As he looked through the Castle film what he saw didn't surprise him. No matter what she said her action always spoke louder than words and watching her actions with Shaw screamed at him.

His heart slowly ripped with one thought crossing his mind _All she does is rip your heart out, then sew it back up an then rip it out again. _He was done being her pawn, her play thing, her mark. Coming to Castle to do his dailies had shed some light on the Siren that is Sarah Walker.

"Pull you in with that sweet song and then you crash upon the rocks." Well he was done crashing and he was going to take the song away. He keyed up the display and waited for General Beckman to appear.

"Mr. Bartowski we don't have a briefing today and where are Agent Walker and Major Casey?" he took a deep breath and began. "Ma'am I feel that Agent Walker's abilities would be better served else where than in babysitting me. She needs to be out in the field where she can do some good. A younger and less experienced Agent would be able to protect me and in doing so she would not be disabling the intelligence community with her absence. So I respectfully request the Agent Walker be reassigned immediately." Looking at Beckman he could almost make out a smirk

"Very well Mr. Bartowski you are quite right, now can I expect your full cooperation with the next agent to be assigned on your protection detail?" _Well Chuck you already bet big why not go all in_

"Of course ma'am, with the condition that she would not be a cover girlfriend and I would be able to purse a relationship outside of the intelligence community. Maybe the agent could be an employee at my new software company?" Beckman looked pensive before answering

"I see no harm coming from that Mr. Bartowski as long as she has been deemed a non-threat to the intersect. Pertaining to your software company I think its time to leave the Buymore and grow up a little" _Win/Win Chuck, Sarah gets to go do what she is meant to do with out breaking your heart and you get a better job and a the chance at a real relationship. _

"Of course General, so when should I expect the new agent to arrive?" _Or when should I expect Sa..Agent Walker to leave. "_I'll have Agent Walker on a plane to Washington within six hours and a new agent should be there to take her place within two days." _Alright I lets cover are bases incase Agent Walker decides to say goodbye._

"General I would prefer it if Agent Walker also received orders to leave without contacting me, I think a clean break with be best for the team." He couldn't trust himself not to sail towards that Siren song one last time.

"Of course Mr. Bartowski, Beckman out" he stared at the screen hoping he did the right thing until he caught a glimpse of the paused security tape and he steeled himself. Putting the dailies in a safe and grabbing his phone he walked up the stairs to go start his shift.

Opening the freezer door he ran into Sarah Walker in her OO outfit preparing for the day and his face fell just a bit before the voice in his head spoke up _Siren song Chuck you can't crash into those rocks anymore. _

"Hey Chuck finish your dailies?" She was smiling at him with his favorite smile; the one that he thought meant something. "Nope, Agent Walker, I'm going to finish them later" her smile faded "Chuck is something wrong?" he laughed to himself.

"No Agent Walker everything is perfect now" he said as he pushed the door open with the sound of her phone going off behind him _It's for the better Chuck you always knew she was going to leave at least now you know it was all about controlling the asset and cover. _

He thought jogging back to the Buy More just incase she didn't follow orders. When he saw her sitting at the Nerd Herd desk twirling her almond colored hair, _God she is beautiful _he thought as he walked behind the counter and she turned to face him.

"Chu.." that was she got out before he put every ounce of passion he had into the kiss. It was a short kiss but it didn't matter the signal was loud and clear as she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes.

"Chuck" she whispered "What was that for?" he hadn't really thought about what to say when he made up his plan walking into the store. "So many things in my life have been fake Hannah and what I feel with you, it's just real and I don't want to do the whole sneaking around thing trying to hide this relationship." He took a quick breath

"What are you saying Chuck?" she asked expectantly. "Hannah will you be my girlfriend?" Her smile was bright and beautiful and Chuck was taken aback by how his feelings for her had grown in such a short time.

"Yes" he hugged her picking her up out of her chair as she laughed that gorgeous bubbly laugh. He put her down as she gave him a quick kiss, "Ok so I have to go on a service call but I'll be back early enough for lunch if you feel like it?" He smiled

"Of course I do" and with that she walked out only to be stopped by a blonde haired secret agent. Agent Walker spoke to Hannah quietly and quickly looked up at Chuck with emotion he didn't trust evident on her face and walked out.

Chuck decided right then that his choice was for his own good even though it hurt a little and that he felt like he did it out of spite and pettiness it was long over due. His heart wasn't meant to be Sarah Walker's yo-yo. Watching her leave brought a surprising feeling of satisfaction and one thought _Sarah Walker,_ _go handle another asset._


	2. You've got Mail

Sally Wilson had just got back into the states. She was glad to be home, having been on mission for twenty four months had made her miss all the amenities of an American apartment quite severely.

Now that she was home she decided to go through her mail that had been rerouted to her box in Langley. Most of it was boring mail that was either out of date or not wanted until she came across a hand written letter.

_Samantha Lisa Anne Wick _she gave it an odd look as only three people knew that name and where to send it to. She looked the letter over running her finger over the golden seal that had an intertwined A and C.

When she opened it she saw an announcement of some sort. As she opened it she ran her fingers over the pressed edges of the black and white floral pattern on the invitation.

_**You Are Cordially Invited to Celebrate**_

_**The Wedding of**_

_**Ariseli Rennette Wick**_

_**And **_

_**Charles Irving Bartowski**_

She dropped the invite as if had burned her skin. It couldn't be happening; she isn't that mean, she said to herself as she tried to stop from hyperventilating. _Just keep looking I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation in here as to why she played the cruelest practical joke ever. _

She dumped the rest of the mail onto her coffee table and started looking through it as fast as she could. When she came upon another letter with the same gold seal on it she ripped it open as fast as she could.

_**Lullabies and Laughter**_

_**Cuddles and Curls**_

_**We are thrilled to announce**_

_**The birth of are little girl**_

_**Lillian Carina Bartowski**_

_**July 23, 2013**_

_**8 pound, 6 ounces**_

_**22 inches long**_

_**Chuck, Ariseli**_

As she fell to her knees a picture fell out to the envelope. It had a baby girl with light brown curls. She was beautiful, a perfect little angel, her niece looked absolutely perfect and it warmed her enough to keep going.

She sorted through the letter at a more sedated pace, finding a few with the same seal to find them holding pictures of her niece, her sister and finally her brother in law. He hadn't changed that much, still the same man but with a bigger smile.

She laughed at a few of the candid's that were taken at the perfect time for the most embarrassment. Finally after all the photos she came to a letter.

_Dear Sam,_

_I know that right now you probably hate me and I can't really blame you for it. I had a lot of chances to tell you when Chuck and I got involved but it never seemed right or proper. _

_Which there really aren't any times in which you can tell your best friend and sister that you dating her sort of ex and I know you guys never got together but your fake relationship was really only fake to you, everyone else saw what was just under the surface. _

_So when you left Chuck rolled through four partners in about six months until Beckham got me forcibly transferred back to the agency and onto the project. So about three months into my stay we had a cover sleep over on mission and he heard me talk about the real me in my sleep. _

_When I woke up he had all of are weapons packed and a ticket to Paris waiting for him. I stopped him before he could leave but the damage was done the memories that I had repressed for so long were on the surface and he held me while I cried my heart out. He just held me, fighting away my nightmares and helping me heal. _

_He became my truth north, the more I followed him the better it got. So about three years ago he was removed from the project with a clean bill of health while I decided to retire. It took us all of the six months of civilian life to get married. _

_So Chuck got a job working with a software firm that is attached to the DOD Cyber defense unit. I guess he impressed enough people without the upgrades to warrant a cushy government job. So with nothing else to do I decide to open up a bakery and yes I know, I was always a Momma's girl so why not follow in her footsteps. _

_So then about a year after we got married little LC was born, I wish you would come see her. She's perfect and I know all parents say that but really she beats every other baby hands down. _

_The reason I'm telling you all this is because I need my big sister. I have finally got to the point where I have a loving husband, a beautiful daughter and a job where the worst thing that can happen is the pecan pie turns soupy. Even though all of that is wonderful it just feels like something is missing._

_So please come see at least LC and me if for nothing more than to play with her and take a few pictures so that she knows her aunt Sam cares and yea I'm being cruel by tugging on your heart but her and Chuck have taught me that family matters a lot more than it did when we were little. _

_So come yell at me, cry with me, and just come see me. I need to see with my own two eyes that my big sister is still alive and not the same old tired answer the agency gives me when I ask about you._

_Waiting to see you_

_Love,_

_Seli _

It was along time before Sarah could see clearly again. It was even longer before she could gather up her courage and book a flight to Los Angeles.

**A/N So not exactly where I expected it to go but it got me writing again and now I at least have some ideas for this to continue along with CBP6 and The Daughter**


End file.
